Carry On (Rochu)
by TheOnlyPersonLikeMe
Summary: China has been injured and Russia has to help, but the duo must return to the Allies before the German and Italian troops catch up with them. WW2 RoChu (note; not historically accurate.) Mentions GerIta, FrUK and USUK. K for swears.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Heya guys! This is a random story with the ship Russia x China. Will contain the other main characters later (Axis and Allies)**

The sky was dark grey, the snow at my feet a dirty brown. My pale hair was matted with blood, as was my coat and scarf. All I wanted to do was to fall asleep, but I couldn't. I had to carry on. Making sure Yao was gripping firmly onto my back, I smiled as I saw his long dark hair spilling over my shoulder.

He had been injured when we ran into Ludwig and Feliciano's troops a few hours ago, and I had to piggyback him home. Though it must have hurt, he didn't seem too bad. As the skies got darker, and the snow dirtier, I began to see bodies littering the earth in the distance.

"They're our troops, aru," I heard Yao murmur by my ear.

Sadly, he was right.

I saw soldiers in our uniforms dead, motionless as the new snow began to fall, quickly covering up their wounded bodies. There were axis soldiers too, but not even half of the dead were their loss. I stopped for a second, and we both stared at the people around us. Once alive, once breathing, once feeling emotions, once caring for something, once brave, and loyal... Now reduced to nothing more than corpses. I carried on, treading through the snow, thickening with each step.

"I can't carry on for much longer, Yao."

"Please try, aru! We must get back to the others!"

I grunted and pushed all my pain and tiredness aside. I was doing this for Yao.

"Alright, da."

It seemed like hours had passed, but it was really only a few minutes. My eyes were barely open. My head throbbed, and I felt like I was going to be sick. It was so cold... So cold... I was beginning to slow down, strength fading fast. Suddenly, it was all sucked away and I was falling towards the fresh layer of snow.

"Ivan!" Yao yelled as I hit the snow. I felt his light figure roll off of my back, turning me over so I was facing him and not the snow.

"Stay awake, aru, awake!" He was leant over me, blocking out the dull sky. I realised his hair tie had fallen out, hair free and running down his back.

"Yao, I'm tired. Can't I just nap for a while, da?"

"Absolutely not, aru! The axis armies are probably only an hour or so away from us, we need to move now! I can't walk, idiot!"

"Can't-" I was interrupted as Yao pressed his lips against mine. I felt warmth, and savoured it in this chilly wilderness, hearing the crunch of snow as he drew away and smiled.

"That enough to keep you going, aru?" I struggled to my feet,

"No, but you seem so passionate about us moving on, so I may as well." I picked him up bridal-style and carried on. I didn't want to be rude earlier, but he had been resting on a large scar on my back, and it had hurt quite a bit. Yao began to sing something in Chinese. His voice was so feminine and soft, and I smiled as he carried on.

"We're almost there, I think," I murmured a while later.

No reply.

"Hey," I muttered, looking down. Yao had fallen asleep. He looked so peaceful and calm, so innocent...

I dropped him.

"AAGGHH!" Yao yelled, dropping to my feet.

"Just because you don't have to do all the work doesn't mean that you get to sit back and relax."

"Fine. But you didn't have to drop me like that."

"I did," I smiled. My smile always seemed innocent, but no one ever bothered to look below it...

Helping him back up into my arms, I carried on. Not long left, surely. The others were just around the corner, right?

Heavy footsteps. I turned and saw two figures in the distance. One was tall and heavily built, the other small, and struggling to keep up with the first. Both had guns strapped to their backs.

Ludwig and Feliciano.

Yao heard them too, trying to look over my shoulder. "Who is that, aru?"

I took off into a run, heart thudding in my chest. Feliciano was often rather weak, but when he did fight he was goddamn good. And Ludwig... well, he was Ludwig.

"Fire!" I heard someone yell from behind us, and I heard bullets zip past us.


	2. Chapter 2

**Whoops! Chapters two and four were formatted incorrectly, so I've had to repost them. Sorry for any inconveniences**

Sheltering Yao with my own body, I sprinted over the hill in front only to meet a large snow-covered forest.

"I'm going in," I warned, and ran beneath the cover of trees.

The forest was dark and no longer snowy, but the ground was covered in twigs, very loud when stepped on.

"Found them!" A nervous voice squeaked from behind me, and I jumped. No weapons tod defend with, we were doomed.

I tried to run, but I felt a bullet clip my shoulder, and Yao and I went down.

"IVAN!" Yao yelled, and I shielded him as we hit the ground, clutching my shoulder at the same time.

Feliciano appearing from behind a tree. He was shaking, poor thing, the gun in his hand almost falling from his grasp. He smiled, pointing the weapon at me. Blood was already blossoming from the shot on my shoulder, staining my coat. More footsteps, and Ludwig appeared, gun in hand.

"Do you want me to finish them?" He asked, obviously surprised that Feliciano had actually shot me.

The Italian trembled, staring at me, making his decision. His jaw trembled, brow creasing

"You do it," he said finally, voice almost a whisper.

"Very well."

Ludwig approached us, shoving me aside. I tried to lunge at him, but he wacked my wound with the butt of his gun, and I cried out in pain.

Instead of shooting me, he walked up to Yao and pressed the gun against his forehead.

"No!" I yelled, and heard more thudding.

"I thought Kiku was fighting Alfred right now," Italy murmured, as the thudding became louder and louder.

Ludwig cursed suddenly, moving away from Yao and grabbing Feliciano by the shoulders.

"We need to move, Feli," he warned.

"Huh? But-"

"Freeze!" Someone yelled, and we all looked around as two figures ran into the clearing.

"We have them!" Arthur yelled, as him and Francis quickly surrounded the axis duo, wielding guns.

Feliciano immediately dropped his rifle, raising his hands. He glanced over at Ludwig, who was glaring at the men before him. Francis may not have been much of a threat, but Arthur was dangerous, especially on the battlefield.

"Please-" Feliciano was cut off as Arthur pushed his gun against his chest. He whimpered, and Ludwig drew in a short breath.

"I do not intend to go down like this," He growled, kicking Francis in the head. The Frenchman went down, and Arthur cried out his name. Ludwig grabbed his gun and held it against Francis' head.

"Let him go," Ludwig ordered. Arthur hesitated for a second, before lowering his gun. Feliciano cried out in relief, and ran to his ally, tugging at his sleeve. The German stared back reluctantly at us. He could have captured us all then and there...

But instead, he walked off into the trees with Feliciano.

Arthur and Francis watched them leave, and then ran to our aid.

"I hated every second of that," Yao muttered, "I could have kicked their stupid asses, had I not hurt my leg."

"I feel you, da," I muttered as Francis tied a bandage over my shoulder.

"We should get going, the gunshots earlier will definitely have caught somebody's attention," Arthur snapped, helping Yao to his feet, "But this won't be the last time they face us. We need as many allies as we have. Tomorrow we'll fight."


	3. Chapter 3

Alfred, Arthur and I sat around the table. Francis was treating Yao's leg, as it had an infection, and I wasn't allowed to visit yet.

So I was stuck with these two douchebags.

"And you just... let them go?" Alfred cried.

"They had Francis at gunpoint-" Arthur began, but the rowdy American cut him off.

"Who fucking cares? You could have got them!"

"Alfred, Francis may be a complete toad, but he's still our ally and we need everyone now him and I are planning an attack! And besides, what are you gonna do? Sit around on your ass all day 'til Kiku makes a move?"

"Try to resolve conflict between allied forces, or I may have to whack some sense into you," I smiled, patting my trusty pipe that was leant against my chair. Oh boy, had I needed it earlier.

The two looked at me warily.

"I'll leave now," I sensed the mood, standing up and walking out the room. Five seconds later, the yelling resumed.

Sighing, I walked down the hall to the infirmary, knocking on the door.

"Come in," someone called.

I opened the door to see Yao sitting on the infirmary bed. His leg was bandaged and his hair was still loose around his shoulders.

"Where is Francis?" I asked, closing the door behind me. The room was small and smelt of medical chemicals.

"Ah, he _said_ he popped out to get some more bandages. Probably raiding our supply of wine."

"Mmh," I replied, sitting down on the bed next to Yao.

"Ivan?"

"Yes?"

"Uhm, I... er... Aiyah!" Yao clenched his fists and stared at the ground, "Do you... do you remember the kiss?"

"Yes," I smiled, and Yao flushed red.

"Why are you so emotionless all the time? The _other_ white people seem fine!"

"Are you sure about that?" I asked, and he paused.

"Well, they're all bonkers."

"So, the kiss?"

"Er, yes. Do you... mind it?" Yao was flushing red again

"Like, am I straight?" I asked.

"If you want to put it like that, aru."

"Then no, I don't mind, and I don't know my sexuality."

"What?" Yao stared at me.

"I like boys, I think, and I like girls... I think. But I don't know."

"How are you so straightforward all the time?"

"I'm not sure."  
I leaned forward and kissed him. I felt Yao tense and wondered how someone could be so emotional like him.

"Don't surprise me like that," Yao muttered, arms draping over my shoulders.

"Alright," I smiled.

Yao leaned in to kiss me again, but froze as we heard footsteps echoing down the hall. He pushed me away just as the door opened and Francis entered, holding bandages and medical alcohol.

"Ivan? Why are you here?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I was checking up on Yao while you were gone, that's all," I replied.

"I wasn't gone for that long!" Francis said defensively, cutting off a strip of bandage.

"It doesn't take ten minutes to grab some bandages, aru," Yao muttered.

"Anyway," Francis whistled, "We arranged an attack. Arthur and I are suprising Feliciano and Ludwig tomorrow with some Australian troops. We're sending you two and Alfred after Kiku, with Canadian backup. I'm sure Yao will have recovered by then."

"Okay," I smiled.

Francis rubbed the alcohol against his hands, "Do you have something to do, Ivan? Not meaning to be rude, but it's about to get very unsanitary when I take off these old bandages, and I want to keep the bacteria at bay. The few people in here the better."

"No problem," I nodded, "Goodbye, Yao."

"Bye."

I left the room.

We were fighting Kiku tomorrow?

I grinned.

I'd have to prepare for the bloodshed.


	4. Chapter 4

I woke as the sunlight streamed in through my window. I rubbed my eyes and climbed out of bed (unwillingly of course. It was so comfy), pulling on my clothes, trench coat and thick scarf. I looked out of the window to see the sun just starting to rise, highlighting everything outside my window.

Maybe I was the first up, for once.

"THAT'LL NEVER WORK, FRANCIS!" I heard Arthur yell from outside, and sighed.

"Please stop yelling," I muttered, opening the door to see Francis and Arthur at each other's throats again.

They ignored me, too deep in the argument to pay attention to anyone else.

They definitely weren't going to get anything out of their battles that day.

"I told you, we should attack Feli's troops while they're in the north area of Africa!" Francis shouted.

"And do you have any idea of which bloody country they'll be in, Francy-pants?" Arthur growled.

"...No."

"Exactly! That's a horrible idea!"

I walked past them, and knocked on Alfred's door.

"Alfred?" I called, "Can you get ready so we can set off? I don't want to have to listen to these two squabbling for much longer."

The door opened to a grumpy American.

"Don't talk to me until I've had my coffee," he groaned, slamming the door shut. The bang momentarily silenced the squabbling blondes behind me, but they soon resumed.

Walking further away from the noisy ones, I knocked on Yao's door.

"Morning sleeping beauty," I opened the door and peered in.

"AH!" he screamed, "Don't open the door like that, aru!" Yao yelled, pulling his pillow over his head.

"We're setting off in about an hour," I reminded him, and he groaned.

"I don't care, aru."

Forty minutes later, we were all fed and caffeinated, discussing plans.

"Francis and I are sorted - we'll head off," Arthur gritted his teeth, grabbing some weapons from the kitchen table.

"Good luck," I wished, as they left the base.

"Right," Alfred said, "Plan of action; Ivan, you go in first, try and distract him. Yao, you're next - sneak up and try to attack him from behind. Then, I'll rush in and chase him down. You two wait behind and I'll come back when I'm done. Because I'm the hero, and all."

I nodded, used to Alfred's crappy group plans.

"Let's set off," I decided, grabbing a large gun. The others nodded, both grabbing shotguns, and we walked outside.

After a few hours of walking, with Alfred constantly running his plan through our heads, Yao froze as the leaves in nearby trees fluttered.

"I heard him," he whispered, and I gripped my gun tightly.

"Come out, Honda," Alfred called, "Show yourself!"

Silence.

I heard a rustle and spun around to see a white clothed figure rush through the undergrowth.

We were in a forest. Great.

"He's seen us, Alfred," Yao whispered, "No point in going through with the plan."

Alfred nodded, expression hardening as we waited.

"Alright. Fire at will."

I spotted the figure crouching up a tree and fired hurriedly. The bullets flew towards him, but something cut through the air, slicing the bullets as they passed.

"He had a sword!" I realised, as the figure dropped from the tree, staring at us menacingly. I stepped back slightly, and Yao flew at him, screaming and firing at random.

Alfred and I ran in to help him as Kiku hit him with the flat of his sword, sending him spiralling into the earth.

I fired again, but suddenly, he disappeared.

"Huh?" I muttered, "Where did he-"

"IVAN!" Alfred screamed, and I spun around to see Kiku, an inch from my face. He smiled with pure malice, and I felt pain explode in my stomach as he pushed in his blade.


	5. Chapter 5 - China's POV

**Long chapter whooo!**

Alfred and I ran to Ivan and Kiku. Kiku retracted his sword quickly, darting into the trees. Alfred followed him, screaming. I froze.

"Alfred!" I cried, looking at Ivan, "Help!"

"I'll come back for you," he called, disappearing from sight.

Ivan stumbled, collapsing to the ground. I caught him, beginning to panic.

There was no way I'd be able to carry him to the base alone - he was to tall, and I was tiny.

"Oh no," I muttered, "Oh, god no."

He smiled up at me silently.

"Don't smile!" I cried, tears forming in my eyes, "Oh, god, hang in there Ivan. Don't leave me!"

I pulled at the bandages around my leg, undoing them with haste.

"Stop," he said, and I looked up.

"I'm helping you, Ivan!"

"You could get bacteria in the wound if you leave it uncovered. Don't risk yourself to help me."

He coughed, and spat out blood.

"Ivan!" I cried, pulling off my bandage, and despite his complains, tied it around his middle.

"I'll be okay," he said weakly, sitting up slowly.

"No you won't!" I protested, "you have a hole in your stomach, for god's sake!"

He chuckled softly, and my jaw trembled, tears falling from my eyes.

"You're so pretty when you cry," he muttered, violet eyes lighting up his pale face.

I suddenly realised I was kneeling over him, and tensed up slightly.

"It sounds silly, but please, don't die," I sobbed, pulling him into a hug. The bandage round his middle was beginning to soak through with blood, and I gritted my teeth.

"I won't," he croaked, and I sobbed into his shoulder.

"Yao," he said, and I looked up.

"If I do die..." he began, and I stiffened.

"Please don't talk that way-" I sniffed.

"If I do die... don't become a snivelling mess," he murmured, "Fight the war for me."

"Ivan, don't say that," I cried.

He smiled at me one last time.

My face crumpled as he began to slacken in my arms. Sobbing, I clung onto his limp body, and he closed his eyes.

I checked his pulse, and his breathing. Everything seemed normal.

So he had obviously passed out from blood loss.

"Alfred!" I yelled, "Alfred! ALFRED! HELP!"

I heard footsteps against the earth and the american appeared, hair matted with blood.

"I managed to shoot him," he gasped for air, before helping me lift up Ivan.

"Thank you," I sighed, and we took off running to the base, miles away.

We reached the base just before dinner, and found Arthur and Francis squabbling over who'd make tea. They froze when they saw Ivan.

"We'll need some assistance," I called.

"Arthur, you help," Francis said, "I'm not letting you anywhere near the kitchen."

Arthur grumbled something before rushing with us to the infirmary. We laid Ivan down on the hospital bed and Arthur began pulling out various things to stop the bleeding.

"Will he be okay?" I asked as Alfred and Arthur leaned over him, pulling off his coat and shirt, examining the wound.

"I think we can help him," Arthur muttered, "The wound isn't in a fatal place - it should be okay."

I sighed in relief as the two worked hurriedly.

"There," Alfred smiled after a few minutes of applying certain creams and spooning medicines into his mouth, "he'll most likely live."

I ran inbetween them to look at Ivan. Apart from the bandages over his stomach, he was that peaceful that he could have been sleeping.

"Alfred!" Arthur exclaimed suddenly, "What happened to your hair?"

"My-?" Alfred patted his blond locks, "Oh. It's Kiku's blood. I shot him earlier. He still got away."

"Right," Arthur nodded, "Ah, I forgot to tell you; we captured Feliciano. Lovino helped us, by the way. Yao, you should give him his tea."

I nodded, and ran into the kitchen, grabbing some toast and water, already on the countertop. I hurried down the hall and unlocked the cellar of the base.

When I climbed down the stepladder with the food, I noticed a shivering object in the corner.

"Italy?" I called, and it looked up.

Feliciano's pale face was streaked with tears, uniform torn and creased. His hair was a state, his one persistent curl sticking out at an odd angle.

" _C-Ciao_ ," he muttered.

I brought the toast and water to him, and sat down next to his crumpled figure as he ate quickly.

"Are you okay?" I asked quietly.

" _Fratello_ betrayed me," he whispered, shivering again, "H-he left me and told Francis and Arthur where I was. I called out for Ludwig to help but he never came." The Italian rested his head in his hands.

"...He never came."

I stared at him.

"I guess we both lost someone today," I smiled grimly.

"H-huh?"  
I swallowed.

"Ivan got stabbed. He's okay, but unconscious."

"What?" Feliciano gasped, "Who did it?"

"Kiku," I blurted out, and his brow creased.

"K-Kiku did it? Oh my, I'm so sorry!"

"It's okay," I murmured, looking away, "I raised him. I'm responsible for his actions."

We sat in silence for a while, Feliciano shivering a lot.

"Here," I slung off my army jacket, handing it to him, "This should keep you warm."

"Ah - Grazie!" he beamed, "Ludwig used to give me his jacket a lot when it got cold. It wasn't nearly as comfortable as yours though." he giggled at the ridiculously long sleeves, as the trapdoor for the cellar opened.

"Yao!" Francis called, "Tea's ready!"

I nodded, standing up.

" _zài jiàn_ , Feliciano," I smiled, climbing up the ladder.

When I reached the top, I quickly jogged into the kitchen to eat (that night Arthur had insisted on "stew", and it tasted awful). Arthur and Francis were still arguing and Alfred was trying to suggest unhelpful plans.

Once we finished, I went off into the infirmary.

Ivan was still out of it. I stared at his coat, shirt and scarf laying beside the bed, folded neatly by Arthur. I took the scarf and paused, before wrapping it around my neck.

The smells of cinnamon and gunpowder flowed into my nostrils, and I breathed them in happily. Sitting down on a small sofa by the bed, I watched him sleep, familiarising myself with how his chest rose and fell, taking in every detail of his pale face; every strand of his silky hair. He looked so perfect that I wanted to take a picture and keep it forever.

Shaking my head slightly, I almost laughed out loud. Too cheesy.

I heard the door open, and Francis walked in.

"Ah, how the tides turn," he poetically mused, sitting next to me, "It was only yesterday he was waiting for you to recover; now, you're waiting for him."

I blushed slightly, covering my flushing cheeks with the scarf. Francis smirked.

"That's what I call love," he crossed his legs elegantly, watching me grit my teeth.

"You're the love expert, Francis," I said, changing the subject, "Who's your special someone?"  
"Ah," he sighed, "She passed away time ago. Let us not stay focused on the past, alright?"

"But if you love has been gone for ages, surely you've moved on by now?" I sat up.

"Ah, _mon ami_ , love doesn't work like that," Francis closed his eyes, "It's a lot more complicated. Surely, being the oldest nation among us, you know that?"

"Until now, I've only known the love of a sibling," I admitted.

We heard a crash, and a scream.

"I SAID TO LEAVE THE DISHES TO FRANCIS!" Arthur yelled.

"Well, I think I was lying about not moving on earlier. See, I think I like Arthur the way you like Ivan," Francis admitted, "But he only has eyes for the American. It's sweet, but I feel like if I try and tell him he won't care. I'm scared of moving on after I lost _her_ \- I feel like I might end up hurting him too."

I stared at him.

"You have a thing for eyebrows?" I giggled slightly, and he sighed.

"Forget I said anything, _bein_?"

"But, out of _anyone_ in the world, you chose _Iggy_?"

Francis stood up, brushing himself down as we heard Arthur screaming at Alfred.

"He's special in his own way," Francis smiled.

"FRANCIS GET YOUR FOOKEN ASS DOWN HERE AND HELP ME OUT!" Arthur yelled, and Francis sighed.

"I'm off," Francis waved slightly, leaving hurriedly.

I sat in silence once more, staring at the sleeping Russian next to me.

"Can you hear me?" I murmured quietly, ignoring the quarrelling next door.

No reply (of course).

"I miss you," I carried on, "It's dull when you're not around. There's no one to roll my eyes with when the white dorks are messing about. There's no one to tell me communism jokes when I get bored. There's no one to softly laugh whenever I say " _aru_ ". There's no one to carry me across fields of bodies when I hurt myself. Ivan, you probably can't hear me when I say this, but I love you."

I pressed my lips against his forehead, and left.

"I'm going to bed!" I yelled over the commotion.

"Dude, already?" America laughed, "It's only seven!"

"I need beauty sleep!" I called back, "Something you guys _clearly_ don't get enough of."

"HEY!" Francis yelled, but I was already in my room.

I pulled on my pyjamas and climbed under the covers, leaving Ivan's scarf on.

I'd talk to Feliciano the next day, probably. It'd be something to do, at least.

 **An unlikely friendship between Yao and Feli? What next?**


End file.
